


Mind Sight

by Swalublue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swalublue/pseuds/Swalublue





	Mind Sight

Chapter 1  
“What system?”  
She had to utter the question multiple times to get a simple answer. Her supervisor was trying to ‘train’ her, and so far it had mostly been an annoying deminsoratration. “Keldor III.” She stood up and moved out of the way, and so she slid into her spot. Taking a deep breath her hands moved swiftly through the controls of the ship. And she moved deeper into meditation without giving away her secret, digging through her mind to find the system. Searching carefully, and plotting out the route. Her supervisor who was named Phoebe was getting on her nerves though they were close friends. Phoebe spent too much time worrying about thoses under her, and not enough ahead of her. Digging into her mind with a very shaky map in her head the route was found. After five or so minutes of silence her hands moved swiftly to the control without any input. Like an atomtone, and the ship lurched forward into hyperspace. “I’m aware of the intricacies of a star destroyer lieutenant.”  
“Well you certainly don’t know protocols. I recommend you learn some respect before Lord Vader catches you. He is one for standards, and not for mistakes. So learn to use the ships control properly.” Biting her lip, the girl moved the ship softly to make the travel to hyperspace more smooth. And slowly began to get some of the standards though it was anything from smooth sailing, and Phoebe had to make constant tweaks to their flight path. Keeping the ship running, and moving swiftly to their next location. “Ensign Lyra? Are you listening to me?” Lyra let out a sigh of frustration and looked at her commanding officer. Man do I miss daddy. She thought bitterly at least with her sister, and father they treated her with respect.  
“I can assure you litentiunt I know more about space, and star destroyers than you. After all I am a Spacer you know.”  
“Spacer? That doesn't mean banatha spit. Next time you act up like that, and it’s a court-martial for you.”  
“My apologies, litentiunt, I was not aware how thin your plastoid was.” Lyra added the last part with a smile on her face. As Phobe clenched her first, but kept her voice calm. The agitation was boiling through the surface. But there was nothing for her to do, and that’s how it went for the rest of their shift. With Lyra constantly making passive-aggressive remarks, and Phoebe made them right back. Lyra had to keep control over her desires to explore the lands of the stars. A few ideas for a new and faster route was on her mind, but nothing came of it. For she didn’t have time to search for it, and the powers she had to stay hidden. “I must say lieutenant, your instructions have been the most through. Maybe in a week's time you could teach me what I actually need to know, and not the basics.”  
“I would be most delighted.”  
Lyra turned back towards the monitor and closed her eyes. Allowing herself to feel the hull of the ship, and the rummaging of its engine. To the squeaking of the droids, and even the chatter of com links through the ship. Which she ignored, and focused deeper on the ship searching for the object that had her curiosity. Something that was alive, and seemed out of her control. A machine that had a mind of its own, but had nothing to do with the ship's daily operations. Her hand grasped tighter around her battle while she allowed the ship's navicomputer to do the rest. It’s calculations, though precise often more than desires. But it did take the stress away from hyperspace travel. As she expanded her will to shut off the machine which was driving her nuts. Something out there she couldn't control. But it refused, and something darker emerged, and sent shivers down her spine. And snapped her back to reality. Back to her current situation of ‘learning’ how to use the ships navigation system. “What's slithering slime was that?”  
“What was what?” Phoebe asked her with suspicion as Lyra’s eyes turned towards the entrance to the bridge. She watched with curiosity allowing her grip to slip from the machine to see the doors slide open. “Oh.” Was Phoebe’s simple response, “Ensign that’s just lord Vader if you're curious.” Lyra nodded her head, and she could feel the cybernetics in his suit. So that was what was causing her problems. A cyborg. Noted, do not shut down. And she quickly turned her gaze back to the ships, but could feel it’s gaze towards her. Falling upon her watching. And Lyra kept acting like she was controlling the ship, and removed it from autopilot. Another feature she would have to ‘learn’.  
His footsteps echoed through the room, and his breathing could be heard above them. Phoebe turned towards attention, “Lord Vader.” She bowed lightly.  
“Enough with the pleasantries.” He shoved them away, “Tell me who is this?” His voice was meaningful and few of the pit crews exchanged worrying glances. But quickly turned to Lyra who was watching the cyborg. An arome was aromanating from its body. Phoebe swallowed the fear that had arisen in her stomach.  
“This is Ensign Lyra I was just teaching her how to use the navigation sir.”  
“Very well then. What is your name?”  
“Lyra-Lyra Blackhope sir.”  
“Very well then, and what system are we currently in?”  
“Velspar. We should be within the Keldor system within two hours at our current pace.” Vader nodded his head, “And tell me what is your career path?”  
“Astral navigator.”  
“Don’t set your sights so low.” Lord Vader warned, “And don’t mess with things you don’t understand. I hope I make myself clear.”  
“Of course my lord. My apologies.” She swallowed the fear in her stomach, and Vader looked at her. As he moved away. Did he sense my powers? Phoebe gave her a side glance, but said nothing.


End file.
